unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray/DVD Vol.I
| Original Name = Unbreakable Machine-Doll Vol.Ⅰ|lang = en | Released Date = December 25, 2013 | Length = 1:14:10 | Catalog Number = ZMXZ-8981 (Blu-ray) ZMBZ-8991 (DVD) | Label = Showgate | Publisher = | Producer = Media Factory }} The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray/DVD Vol.Ⅰ is the first volume of the Blu-ray/DVD of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series. It was released on December 25, 2013, almost three months after the airing of the first episode of the anime series, and features a special Digipack and a special clear case design illustrated by the original character designer, Ruroo, and the anime character designer, Atsuko Watanabe, a paperback of the zeroth volume of the light novel, the special booklet, "Machine Physics Introduction", which contains: a four page manga special illustrated by Hakaru Takagi; episode summaries of the first and second episodes; character profiles of Raishin Akabane and Yaya; terminologies; information on various locations; an interview with the author, Reiji Kaitou; and a provided back image gallery, which features an image variation of Charlotte Belew and Yaya, a character with change of clothes sticker of Yaya with swappable clothes illustrated by the anime character designer, Atsuko Watanabe, the Special Song CD which features: a full version of the song, Kokoro Halation; a full version of the song, Kokoro Halation, without Utagumi Setsugetsuka's vocals; a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Hitomi Harada's vocals; a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Ai Kayano's vocals; and a full version of the song, Maware! Setsugetsuka, with only Yui Ogura's vocals, an event ticket for the fan appreciation event, "The Main Cast is Unbreakable until the End", an Unbreakable Machine-Doll video game, Facing "Burnt Red", item code for Kaguya, the Blu-ray/DVD CD which features: the first and second episodes of the anime series; the first OVA of the anime series; and the first special which features the character voice actor cast: Hiro Shimono, Hitomi Harada, Ai Kayano and Yui Ogura, a creditless opening, and a picture label. Contents * Special Digipack and Special Clear Case * Light Novel Volume 0 Facing "Shadow Moon" * "Machine Physics Introduction" Special Booklet ** Manga Special * Change of Clothes Sticker (Yaya) * Special Song CD ** "Kokoro Halation" ** "Maware! Setsugetsuka (Yaya ver.)" ** "Maware! Setsugetsuka (Irori ver.)" ** "Maware! Setsugetsuka (Komurasaki ver.)" ** "Kokoro Halation (w/o Sisters)" * Fan Appreciation Event, "The Main Cast is Unbreakable until the End", Event Ticket * Official Video Game Application, Facing "Burnt Red", Item Code for Kaguya * Blu-ray/DVD Vol.Ⅰ CD ** Episode 1 Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅰ ** Episode 2 Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅱ ** OVA Vol.Ⅰ ~And the Two of Them Head to School~ ** One-night Only Night Party SP Vol.Ⅰ ** Creditless Opening * Picture Label Reception Image Gallery Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Front Cover.jpg| Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Back Cover.jpg| Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Contents.jpg| References Category:Blu-ray/DVD Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray/DVD